


Star Stuff

by BajillionKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: A collection of stray four panel strips.





	1. Will there be a dog?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the strip that inspired my [SHIRO, PLAY!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9965924) fic.
> 
>  
> 
> [Find this strip on Tumblr for easy reblogging!](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/157751277362/hey-bosstoaster-i-hear-you-wanted-some)


	2. Infinite Possibilities

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find this strip on Tumblr for easy reblogging](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/158292627047/i-previewed-this-strip-a-million-years-ago-but)!


End file.
